Vault 12
Vault 12 is one of the vaults constructed by the Vault-Tec Corporation. It is located in Bakersfield, California, in the post-War ghoul settlement of Necropolis. Background Constructed under the sprawling metropolis of Bakersfield, Vault 12 was billed as "built with every amenity in mind for the prospective Vault Dweller," and that it had "been fitted with the newest in Vault Water Purification Systems. Able to take even the waste located in the sewers of Bakersfield, this system is able to deliver over 15,000 gallons of pure, refreshing drinking water every day." Those who signed on for this particular Vault took their preparedness very seriously, earning the "Pressed Vault Suit" award for their efforts.Vault locations v34.129 The Vault's true purpose, however, was to study the effects of radiation on the residents. To ensure this, Vault-Tec designed the Vault door not to close.Fallout Bible 0 Vault system: "Vault 12 In order the study the effects of radiation on the selected population, the Vault Door was designed not to close. This is the Necropolis Vault... and the ghouls were the result." On October 23, 2077, the populace of Bakersfield learned that the other Vaults had been sealed. In desperation, they took to their local shelter, forcing their way in to protect themselves and their families. The door worked as designed: the radiation flooded in; those who survived suffered from ghoulifcation.Fallout Bible 0 Timeline repair: Second strike: "2077 October 23 Necropolis Vault 12 never closes. Once it becomes known that the other vaults have sealed, people within Bakersfield attempt to force their way into Vault 12 to protect themselves and their families." In the summer of 2083, the survivors would leave the shelter. Those that chose to stayFallout Bible 0 Answer me these questions three: "'''1. Why was it that so many ghouls left necropolis between Fallout 1 and 2 to settle in Broken Hills and Gecko? Is necropolis empty now? Also, why was it that Harold joined the ghouls? I remember him talking as if he weren't a ghoul; When you type in "ghouls" in the question box in the first Fallout he refers to the ghouls as "them".'"'' Answer: *''Ghouls still have the human need to expand and move on - and in the 80+ years between Fallout 1 and 2, the ghouls spread out from Necropolis in all directions... and some had even left before the events in Fallout 1.'' *''Necropolis is not empty now; ghouls are still said to reside there, though Set is no longer their leader. It is not clear whether he is alive or dead.'' *''Harold joined the ghouls in Fallout 2 because Harold is a kindly sort who likes to help people - when he sees a group of people trying to make their way in the wasteland, he tries to step in and give them a leg up, especially when it can benefit life for everyone.'' Wherever a key event in Fallout has occurred, Harold always seems to be right there in the middle of things, helping to push the world along and make it a better place. His wit is a little dry and raspy, but he's got a good heart. *''Harold is not a ghoul, but he is a mutant. What happened to him inside the military base during his assault with Francine, Mark, and Richard Grey is unknown, but it is likely he was exposed to the FEV virus and changed. His last known memory after the attack was passing out then waking back up in the wasteland... changed."'' founded the city of Necropolis. By the spring of 2084, Set took control of Necropolis, wresting control from the original overseer. He, not wanting to be killed, was driven north and lost to history. For the next seventy three years, Set would lead the city unmolested from outside parties. Instead, internal political strife caused some to leave, while a much more peaceful group was forced to take shelter underground.The Vault Dweller: "{1000}{}{Set}" Ghoul leader: "{1100}{}{He tries to control Necropolis, and has forced us underground.}" (LEADER.MSG) Despite Set's disgust for the group, he reluctantly sent them whatever water they needed, fearful that he wouldn't have enough people to defend the city if it ever needed to be.Ghoul leader: "{101}{}{Thank you for not shooting first. Can I help you with anything?}" The Vault Dweller: "{102}{}{Yes, I'm looking for water.}" Ghoul leader: "{111}{}{The surface of Necropolis and the water is controlled by Set and his Ghouls. We are a much more peaceful group - which disgusts Set.}" The Vault Dweller: "{171}{}{How do you survive down here without water?}" Ghoul leader: "{119}{}{He does not speak of it, however Set is afraid of not having enough people to defend Necropolis if it ever needed it. So, he gives us what water we need.}" (LEADER.MSG) Layout Vault 12 is essentially identical in layout to the other vaults encountered by the Vault Dweller. The first level contains the medical lab and entrance, the second is entirely living quarters and the third houses the recreation area, armory and command center. The command center lacks the space for an overseer which appears in other vaults; this is potentially because the vault was never intended to be inhabited for a long period. Indeed, as the vault was never entirely sealed, it is very dirty and weathered through 85 years of exposure and lack of maintenance. Only a handful of doors, computers and the elevators remain operable. A number of glowing ones still inhabit the vault. They can be evaded fairly easily by sneaking past, though they will attack the Vault Dweller if the water chip is removed and the water pump has not been repaired. This is one of the few occasions in which glowing ones demonstrate that they retain their full mental faculties. Additionally, if the water pump has been repaired, the glowing ones will not attack at all so long as the Vault Dweller does not attempt to loot. Considering the small number of items, this is not an undue burden on the Vault Dweller. The water chip is located in the command center. It is easily spotted as it is attached to the only operational computer. If the first glowing one that one would encounter is left alive, and the water chip taken without repairing the water pump, he will remain even after the other ghouls have died of dehydration, and comment on this fact. Sewer entrance (Fallout) This area can be accessed going down through a hole in the watershed sewers. Previously, a ladder had to be descended and was situated at the right of the ghoul prisoner cell. Two glowing ones are located here. At the end of the corridor on the left is an elevator. Living quarters The 2nd level. Six glowing ones are located here. Level 3 can be accessed using the elevator. Command center The final or 3rd level. Again, there are six glowing ones but also one dead body. A computer with red and blue lights is located in the eastern part, interacting with that computer will yield the water chip. Inhabitants 2077 * Set * Typhon * Willie * Lenny * Garret * Cain Appearances Vault 12 appears in Fallout and also is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Category:Fallout Bible locations Category:Vaults Category:Necropolis de:Vault 12 es:Refugio 12 fr:Abri 12 ja:Vault 12 pt:Vault 12 ru:Убежище 12 uk:Сховище 12 zh:12号避难所